1. Field
The following description relates to a vehicle control unit (VCU).
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental problems and energy resources are becoming important issues, electric vehicles are emerging as future transportation.
An electric vehicle generates a speed profile based on a current driving speed. The speed profile generated by such a calculation does not consider ambient environment information of the electric vehicle and traffic information. Thus, the generated speed profile is greatly different from an actual driving speed profile of the electric vehicle.